


Center Stage

by opossuns



Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Group Sex, It's pretty tame for what it is. i mean there are skin gloves but otherwise..., Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Scratching, Sexy Horror Mannequins ?, Shades of Unknown Partners, Shades of canon typical The Stranger but they're being nice because they want to sleep with you, Short One Shot, Suspension, gender neutral reader, so many hands. which one is who? also they're all mannequins they all look the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossuns/pseuds/opossuns
Summary: How kind of the star to share her spotlight with you.
Relationships: Nikola Orsinov/Reader
Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Center Stage

The leader of the troupe tugs at one of the ribbons suspending you and tilts her head forward. 

"Remember," a voice echoes out from her, playfully drawing out the sounds, "the skin is ours to mark, not take." 

Her movements are stiff as she turns you round and round, winding the ribbons up, building the tension. Others, all faceless, approach with arms outstretched, holding unnecessary breath. She keeps a plastic hand on the braid that suspends you now as she rubs her face against your spotless thigh, her own form of a kiss, smearing lipstick up from your knee. She pulls back, inches away from your crotch, and lets the ribbons go. 

Spinning, shaking, twirling, tearing, hands all along your thighs and hips, arms and chest, running along your outlines. What once caused a shudder now brings a consuming heat. Greedy fingers dig into you, pinching and scratching, yet you don't slow down. Everything's a blur, even the one painted face spinning around with you. Her hands are somewhere in the crowd, maybe digging into your thighs, or clawing your back. Or, perhaps she controls the lonely hand on your belly, pushing it to crawl further and further down still... 

All shows must have their highs and lows. You start to slow down and whimper as boundaries between the troupe members become distinguishable again. The hand falls just before it reaches its destination, waving and crawling behind the crowd, not allowing you to see its owner. An impish chuckle comes from above. The troupe leader stands over you and begins to twist the ribbons again as hands remove themselves from your body. 

There are beautiful red streaks on every inch of your skin that you can see, though each is surface-level only, as they've been careful not to pierce you. The troupe moves back as she crawls atop you. A weightless leg twists around your hip while the other keeps you both in place. 

Oh, finally," she whispers as she releases the braided suspensions once more. 

The troupe descends upon you again as she presses her hard plastic into your sides. Warm, inhuman hands covered in a familiar leather tug at you. Your head feels light as you spin faster, faster, faster, still. The hands on you match your speed, fingers rubbing, squeezing, scratching, stroking. The lights all fall, except one, which centers on you. For a moment, her neutral smile seems to curve up. 

"It's time for the main event!"

**Author's Note:**

> imagine working at the institute and your boss gets kidnapped by the monster mannequin clown you hooked up with. would that be crazy or what.


End file.
